You and My Love
by Shiro 'Aoi' Miuko
Summary: Kenapa manusia harus jatuh cinta? Walau,rasa itu akan membuat dirinya sendiri sakit? Dia  Xion  memperkenalkan aku dengannya /Karena aku tak bisa bilang kaulah orangnya /Cerita cinta yang membingungkan dari Roxas dan Namine   .Selamat membaca   .Riview


**You and My Love!**

**Author:Naiko-Hime AriZuNo**

**Genre:Romance,Angst,Friendship**

**Rated:T**

**Hope you like it =D**

**Kenapa manusia harus jatuh cinta?**

**Walau,rasa itu akan membuat dirinya sendiri sakit?**

Oh,hy semua,namaku Namine. Aku tahu semua yg ada di pikiranku itu konyol!Tapi klian hrus tahu!Kalo semua yg ada dipikiranku itu sekarang sdg terjadi dapat melihatnya dari dia, aku bersembunyi aku tahu bahwa dia suka dg org yg dia sk adalah teman pasti klian tdk akan tahu bagaimana ini bsa terjadi?Baiklah akan aku critakan ceritanya.

**~Flashback~ **

**~Namine Pov~**

Bermula dari awal aku masuk SMA yaitu Destiny High Shcool, yg bertempat di Destiny Island.

"Kenalkan Namine,Ini temanku waktu SMP namanya Roxas" kata seorang gadis yg sekarang ada di depanku bersama dg temannya.

"Kuharap kalian juga bisa berteman" Lanjutnya yg diikuti senyumman dari Roxas.

**Dia (Xion) memperkenalkan aku dengannya ,begitu masuk SMA,Xion adalah orang pertama yang jadi sahabatku.****Sejak pertama kali aku dan Roxas bertemu,aku merasa ada sesuatu yg menarik pada diri Roxas.****Sejak SMP Xion sudah punya paca,pacar Xion adalah teman Roxas sejak kecil.**

Aku tahu Xion sudah punya pacar itu karena Roxas sendiri yg memberi tahu ke xpresi yg susah di utarakan Roxas memberitahukan info Xion dan pacarnya ke aku.

"Apa Roxas suka dengan Xion y?" Benakku.

"Roxas,Suka Xion ya?" ups! Mulutku tiba" saja " yg ada di dalam otakku dengan lancarnya begitu saja keluar.

Oh bodohnya aku! Aku merasa bersalah kpd Roxas.

"Iya,aku suka" kata Roxas dengan jujurnya kepadaku

"Tapi aku tak ingin merusak hubungan mereka"Lajutnya dengan wajah yg sedih.

"Jangan bilang siap-siapa ya,Namine"Pintanya kepadaku,dan aku hanya bisa menganggu tanda mengerti dan akan ku simpan baik" rahasia Roxas tentang perasaannya kpd Xion.

"Tapi,jika begitu terus sampai kapanpun tak akan terbalas" dalam hati aku berbicara entah kpd siapa ,akupun tak tau. . *maaf gaje ==" otak author sedang DC*

Suasanapun menjadi canggung diantara kami ber2.

**Sungguh ..ada yg lebih bodoh aku, aku, yg saat itu langsung jatuh cinta...padanya.**

**~Musim Gugur Kelas 1~**

"Lagi?"tanya aku dan Roxas serempak kepada Xion.

"Iya,kali ini oleh murid kelas 3"jawabnya.

"Kenapa menyatakan cinta pada cewek yg sudah punya pacar,ya?" tanya Roxas penasaran dg tingkah kk kls yg tba-tba saja menyatakan cintanya kpd Xion,tmn kmi.

"Gak tau tuh."jawabku seadanya.

"Yah,dia bilang sih hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya saja," Kata Xion .

Bisa kulihat sekarang,Xion sedang menarik napas dia sedikit repot dg permasalahan ini.

**Sejak mengenal Xion,Xion memang sangat punya pacar,masih banyak cowok yg nekad menembak dia.**

"Riku nggak marahkan?" (Roxas)

"Ah.. Nggak usah bilang-bilang Riku!Jangan sampai dia tahu ya?" (Xion)

"Iya deh" (Roxas)

**Riku pacar Xion,adalah teman Roxas sejak kecil,Kami beda sekolah dan aku tak pernah ketemu dia.****Tapi aku pernah lihat dia cukup keren..membuktikan bahwa Xion punya selera bagus.**

"Aku pulang duluan ya..bye bye" Kata Xion sambil mengambil tas selempangnya dan berlari keluar dari aku dan Roxas disini.

"Apa dia mau kencan?" sifat ingin tahu Roxas sepertinya sudah muncul lagi deh.

"Mungkin,Hari ini peringatan jadianya" jawabku

" nggak pulang?" tanyanya ke aku.

"Masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum kereta tiba,aku disini saja sebentar" jawabku ,y aku memang suka sekali membaca buku saat pulang ,karena jam pulang sekolah adalah jam yg menyenangkan untuk menambah ilmu dg membaca. Itu di karenakan tidak ada suara bising yg mengganggu kosentrasiku untuk belajar.

"Kalau begitu.. Kutemani de"kata Roxas sambil memasang perkataannya itu sukses membuatku terpanah untuk beberapa mencairkan suasana akhirnya akupun membuka suara.

"Ta..tapi Riku pasti bingung ya,Punya pacar semanis itu.."

Kataku entah kepada siapa,mungkin kepada Roxas.

"Yah, dia bilang padaku..Jaga jangan sampai pacarnya diganggu cowok lain"jawab Roxas.

"Padahal justru Roxas yg paling berbahaya,kan?"ups keceplosan,reflek aku langsung menutupi wajahku menggunakan buku yg sedang ku baca.

"nggak enak" kata batinku

"heh?. . Kadang-kadang aku nggak mengerti ucapanmu Nam" Kata Roxas yg langsung mengambil buku yg ku baca dri tanganku ,memperlihatkan wajaku yg seperti org bloon .*ckckck*

"Kalau Namine? Dulu kau bilang sedang bertepuk sebelah perkembangan nggak?" tanya Roxas (yg sudah bertukar topik dri permasalahan cinta Xion ke permasalahan cinta)kepadaku .

"Eh" oh sepertinya aku merasa ada batu besar yg menimpaku.

"nggak ada perkembangan sama sekali.." jawabku dengan nada lesuh . . Huff

"Hem kau nggak bermaksud menyampaikannya?" saran Roxas

**Karena aku tak bisa bilang kaulah orangnya Roxas!.**

**~Jam Pelajaran Olahraga~**

"Nah lalu kami beli strap ponsel kembar"Kata Xion ceriah.

"Asyik dong" imbuh Roxas ,sepertinya dia sudah bosan dg pembicaraan ini.

"Pasangan 2-2 ,Latihan tangkap bola" Tiba-tiba saja guru olahraga kami datang dan mulai memerintah kami .

"nggak apa-apa nih?"

"Wah,Larxene-chan nggak bisa jadi pasanganku nih. ." Kata Xion yg mendapat pasangan Larxene yg bertubuh tinggi darinya.

"Ah. . Namine tolong dong bisa gantikan aku nggak?"katanya kepadaku.

"Kairi,kita latihan di sana saja "kataku kpd Kairi mengabaikan permohonan Xion. Bixa ku lihat dari kejauhan sepertinya Xion sedikit kecewa dg sikapku.

**Maaf y Xion tpi aku sedang ingin jauh drimu untuk saat ini. . .**

BRUKK!

Suara kencang menghentikan latihan tangkap bolaku,bisa kulihat suara itu dari Xion yg tangannya terkilir karena salah dalam posisi tangkap bola *alah authornya ngelas tuh =="*

"Namine"Kata Kairi.

"Maaf Kairi,aku pergi sebentar" kataku kepada Kairi dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk melihat kondisi Xion.

Selama di perjalanan aku terus merutuki sifatku yg egois aku yg menggantikannya berpasangan dg Larxene.

"Xi" sebelum aku menyebut nama Xion,tba-tba saja tubuhku berhenti dg kedatangan Roxas yg sudah ada di dekat Xion.

**Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu,meski aku tak bisa mendengar suara mereka..tapi aku tahu apa yg mereka katakan..****Karena tergambar di wajahnya Roxas.. Apakah pantas aku memendam rasa ini pada Roxas?**

**~Jam Istirahat~**

"Ah"

"Pasti susah pegang sumpit dengan tangan luka begitu" kata Kairi kepada Xion .

"Ah buguru memang berlebihan"

"Aku punya garpu,tukaran saja ya" kataku sambil memberikan garpu kepada Xion.

"Eh boleh nih?"

"iya"

"Makasih ya Namine" katanya berterimakasih sambil tersenyum

DHEG

**Oh senyumnya semakin membuatku merasa bersalah,coba tadi aku adalah hukuman untukku.**

**~Jam Pelajaran~**

"Untuk tugas ini dikerjakan berkelompok 1 grub terdiri dari 3 orang laki-laki dan perempuan" kata pak Ansem memberikan intruksi.

"Xion-chan" ah mulai deh para cowok itu =="

"Pasangan dengan kami ya"

"Bukan saatnya murung Nam!"benakku.

"Siapa yg mau ikut grub kami? Siapa ya?" triakku untuk mencari anggota yg ingin ikut dengan grub kami.

"Tentu saja aku mau" Kata Roxas,Axel,dan Sora berbarengan.

**Bersikap saja seperti biasa Nam,cukup asalkan bisa melihat Roxas.**

"Setuju! Namine yg bikin y" (Kairi)

"Dia pintar juga manis" (Xion)

"Memang benarkan? Puji lagi dong" (Namine)

"Jangan Gr"(Kairi)

BZZZ

BZZ

"Siapa yg sms?" tanyaku sambil membuka Hp dan melihat isi pesan.

**From:Roxas**

"Kau sehat?"

**Apa...**

**Apa ini..**

**To:Roxas**

"Aku sehat,kok,Kenapa?"

**From:Roxas**

"sejak pelajaran olahraga,sepertinya kau baguslah kalau kau sehat-sehat saja"

**Oh tuhan! Sekarang aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas dan berubah warna menjadi merah.**

"Ak. . Aku mau ke toilet dulu" kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk.

**Jangan**

**Jangan Terlena.**

**Sms ini...**

**Pasti tak punya arti khusus..**

**~Di Atap Sekolah~**

"Bertengkar dengan Riku? Kenapa?" tanyaku kepa Xion prihatin dg hubungannya dg Riku.

"Mau bilangnya,pokoknya konyol deh"jawab Xion.

"Tapi kalau ngomong sama Roxas,dia pasti akan tegur temannya"Kataku lagi.

"Namine"

"Aku belum pernah bilang siapa-siapa. ."

**eh.. **

**Ada apa dengan Xion?**

"Tapi.. Sebelum pacaran dengan Riku...sebetulnya aku suka Roxas ,lho" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum ke arahku

**DHEG**

**apa..**

"Tapi Roxas kayaknya cuek. Dia sama sekali tak Riku nembak berusaha untuk melupakan Roxas dan pacaran dengan temannya.. Tentu saja aku tak menyesali pilihanku. Coba Namine pacaran sama Roxas,ya. Tertawalah kalau kalian jadian, aku ikut senang. Kita bisa kencan gandakan?" lanjut Xion panjang lebar tentang perasaan isi hatinya

**Xion kau tah tahu apa-apa.**

"Kurasa Roxas nggak keberatan"

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong!Xion"Teriakku kepada Xion

"..terlalu lamban ... Tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang. Kau.."Lanjutku kepada Xion,hanya saja terputus dg kehadiran Roxas . .

Roxas sekarang ada di dekat pintu atap sekolah,sepertinya dia kaget melihat kami bertengkar.

"Ma..maaf Namine.."kata Xion meminta maaf,bisa kulihat matanya yg sudah berkaca-kaca itu

"aku"

Tak mau mendengarkan lanjuttannya aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu,rasanya aku ingin kabur dari tempat ini!

**Greb**

"Ada apa ? Kalian ribut?" kata Roxas sambil memegang tanganku.

"Sudah baikan saja" lanjutnya

"Aku yg salah.. Ngomong seenaknya tanpa pikir panjang.. Bikin Namine marah.." kata Xion sambil sedikit terisak

Bukan,..

**Hentikan jangan lanjutkan omonganmu...**

**Xion..**

Merasa tak tahan dg percakapan ini,aku langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Roxas dri tanganku dg kasar.

Merasa berhasil terlepas dri cengkraman Roxas,aku segera berlari jauh,jauh dri tempat itu

"Namine!" ku dengar Roxas meneriakki namaku dri atas. Tapi biar bgitu dia tetap sja mempedulikan Xion di banding aku.

**Aku pun bersembunyi di kolong tangga sambil menangis.**

**Roxas menghibur Xion yg menangis..**

**Curang selalu saja Xion..**

**Selalu saja Xion!**

**Aku tak mau**

**Tak tahan menanggung beban begini...**

**Lupakan saja..**

**~Keesokkan harinya ~**

Sekarang aku berada disini,tempat yg kmrn aku tangga ini bersama meminta maaf atas kesalahanku yg kemarin.

"Maaf ya Xion,Kemarin.. Aku kesal karena sedang jadi marah, ya,kau kaget"

Kataku meminta maaf ke Xion sambil mencari-cari alasan yg tepat sebagai pengiring permintaan maafku.

"Nggak.. Aku yg salah, aku nggak peka.. Dan mengucapkan hal yg menyinggungmu,kan? Jangan sampai Namine membenciku" Kata Xion sambil berkaca-kaca dan memelukku erat

"Jangan berlebihan" kataku yg merasa risih di perlakukan seperti ini,layaknya ibu dan anaknya.

**~Kelas~ **

"Eh dengan SMA Desney?" teriak Kairi

" kumpul-kumpul dengan mereka, masih kurang 2-3 orang lagi,nih. Siapa yg mau ikut." kata temanku Peace

"Aku!"kata Kairi yg yakin akan ikut acara ini *goukan y ? Bner/ slah sih?*

"Namine gmn?" kata Peace menawarkan.

"Hem,Boleh kucoba." jawabku dengan sedikit ketertarikan.

"Eh ,tumben kok mau ikut?"

"Heh? Mumpung ada kesempatan"

**~And Namine Pov~**

**~Roxas Pov~**

Bisa kudengar dg baik,Namine ingin ikut gouan? Tumben?

Lalu aku menatap tajam kearah Namine yg sedang berkumpul dg Peace,Kairi,Aqua,dan teman"a yg lain.

**~Jam Pulang Sekolah di Kelas~**

"Namine,ku tunggu di gerbang ya" kata Kairi sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Iya"

"Kau mau iku pesta kumpul-kumpul?" tanyaku memastikan kebenaran dri yg tlah ku dengar tdi pgi.

"Iya"jawab Namine jelas , singkat,dan padat

"Kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini Namine aneh,deh. Gimana dengan cowok yg kau taksir itu?"tanyaku sedikit menggaruk-garuk leher bagian belakangku yg tdk gatal.

**Mungkin aku skarang grogi. . **

**Eh tunggu grogi?**

"ah.. Soal itu.. Aku sudah menyerah.,Habis... Berat banget,Makin kupikirkan,makin tak kesampaian cari cowok lain saja."Kata Namine Panjang lebar.

"Harusnya.. Kau nggak begitukan? Memangnya kau orang seperti itu?"

"Maaf ,aku memang orang seperti kenapa Roxas...kau bilang begitu ... Padahal kau tak pernah melihatku" Kata Namine sambil menangis dan berlari ke arah keluar kelas

**Menangis? Namine menangis,aku sekarang merasa sangat bersalah hanya dapat berdiam diri melihat kepergiannya tersebut.**

**BLAMM**

"Apa sih.. Maksudnya"

**~And Roxas Pov~**

**~Namine Pov~**

**Bodoh..**

**Roxas sama sekali tak mengerti.**

**Mungkin memang harus menyerah..**

**Aku terus berlari dan terus berlari di sepanjang koridor dekolah sambil menangis.**

**Aku bodoh sudah suka dengan Roxas.**

**Mungkin lebih baik..**

**Menjauh saja**..

**~Di Tempat Kumpul" (selesai kumpul")~ **

"bye bye"

"nanti kita main lagi ya."

"Namine-chan"

"eh?Terimakasih Seifer,hri ini menyenangkan"

"Hari ini kau sama sekali nggak juga. ."

Otakku sama sekali gk connect setelah aku melihat bayangan Roxas.

**Ngapain Roxas ada disini?**

**Roxas**

**Kenapa?. .**

Ah dia melihat kesini,aku harus kabur..

"Namine!"

Akupun berlari ,terus berlari ketempat yg tak pasti aku bisa menjauhi Roxas yg terus mengejarku.

Akhirnya aku bisa bersembunyi dri Roxas, aku bersembunyi di belakang tembok untuk menghindari Roxas. .

**Tapi tunggu...**

**Kenapa..**

**Dia mencariku?**

**Tidak..**

**Tak mungkin..**

**Siapa tahu dia marah.**

**Tapi**

**Kalau saja..**

**Dia memang cemas**

**dan **

**Mencariku**

Ah ,akhirnya aku bisa bersembunyi darinya.

akupun mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menemuinya,karena bisa kulihat dri wajahnya sepertinya dia kecewa. Dan dan aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa.

Melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dri tempat persembunyian. . Namun akupun bersembunyi kembali,setelah mendengar bunyi dering handphone yg berasal dari hpnya Roxas.

"Xion?Kenapa?. . . Eh kau menangis?..bertengkar lagi,ya?iya. . Riku ngomong gitu. . Ah tapi dia kan" aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan Roxas dengan Xion dari sini,entah kenapa hatiku terasa aku sudah berniat untuk menyerah tapi. .

**Lagi-lagi di saat begini..**

**Aku kehilangan keberanian..**

**Aku..**

**Kalau saja aku tak tahu..**

**Tentang mereka berdua..**

**Mungkin..**

**Saat ini mereka punya masa depan berbeda.**

**Bagiku hanya saat ini satu-satunya kesempatanku.**

**Tapi..**

**Aku haru bergerak demi diriku sendiri...**

"Pergilah Roxas" entah mengapa tubuh bergerak dengan sendirinya sekarang aku sudah berada di depan Roxas,menatapnya langsung dan keluar dari tempat persembunyian

**Dan benarkan apa kataku dari awal**

**sekarang aku berada disini,merasakan sakitnya sebuah cinta.**

Bisa kulihat Roxas membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku.

"Ah,Namine"

"Xion dalam masalahkan? Orang yg kau sukai sedang butuh . Kurasa kau masih punya kesempatan di saat begini kau menemaninya... Menduku Xion saat dia butuh bantuan.. Semua pasti bakal berjalan lancar... Memang sih.. Aku tak memikirkan perasaan Riku. Tapi mau apa lgi.. Akukan bukan teman Riku.. Dia orang asing bagiku,meski semua orang bilang dia baik.. Bagiku Roxas masih lebih baik. Bagiku Roxas .. Jauh lebih baik"Ucapku panjang lebar sambil menyunggingkan senyum palsu. .

Bisa terlihat dari ekor mataku,sepertinya Roxas cukup kaget dengan perkataanku tadi,tapi. .

**Apa ,yg kulakukan..**

**Tapi itu semua demi mereka**

**teman-temanku**

"Aku mengerti Xion" kudengar Roxas mulai berbicara kembali dg Xion.

**Lebih baik begini.**

**Dengan begini semuanya berakhir..**

**Dengan indah..**

**Walau harus aku yg merasakan**

**sakit yg mendalam**

**demi teman. . Akan ku jalani rasa sakit ini dengan tertawa bersama dg mereka.**

"Begini lebih baik kalian bicarakan masalah kalian bersua,jangan sampai ada salah paham."

**ha?**

**Apa ?**

**Apa yg Roxas katakan tadi?**

"Ya... Jangan selalu mengandalkan aku tiap kau punya masalah." lanjut Roxas sambil mematikan hp'a

"Tunggu! Apa yg kau lakukan.. Dengar kataku! " ucapanku terpotong,mataku membulat tak percaya. .

**Roxas memelukku?**

**Dia memelukku dengan erat?**

**Bukankah dia suka Xion?**

**Seharusnya Xion yg dia peluk**

**bukannya aku.**

"Aku. . . Yg ku sukai.. Buka Xion"

**eh? **

**Apa yg dia bilang?**

**Jls" ku dengar dlu dia sk Xion,tpi knp skarang dia berbicara bahwa dia tdk suka Xion?**

"tung. . Tunggu Roxas, apa. . Apa yg tadi kamu katakan?

"Ah maaf!" sepertinya dia sudah sadar bahwa tdi dia memelukku,bisa terlihat dri dia yg dg tergesa-gesa melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Kau tak mengkhawatirkan Xion?"

"Habis. . . Tadi kau bilang orang yg kau sukai sedang butuh bantuan"

Dia berbicara dg muka yg berwarna merah. . Ahah dia terlihat lucu dg tampang seperti itu

"Langsung terpikir olehku..Bukannya ingin pergi ke tempat Xion. . . . Tapi tak ingin meninggalkan Namine"

Lanjutnya yg membuatku tak bergerak seperti aku seorang patung yg terbuat dari batu. .

"Lalu.. Tadi siang... Kau bilang sudah tak mengejar sintamu yg tak terbalas itu.. Mempertimbangkan aku sebagai gantinya.. Apa kau bersedia. . Itpun kalau Namine mau"Ucapnya panjang lebar dan dipotong oleh aku yg memeluknya dg erat.

"eh Namine?" bisa kurasakan sepertinya sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"ya aku mau jika yg menjadi penggantinya itu kmu Roxas" kataku

**Akhirnya 2 Perasaan menyatu. . **

Crita cinta yg indahkan XD!

Sampai dsni dulu ya!

BYEEE MOHON RIVIEWNYA =)


End file.
